


First Snow

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: It's the first snow of the season.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 18





	First Snow

It was cold when Suga woke up. It was cold the night before, being winter and all. But the moment he went to sit up, the hair on his skin raised as he met cold air. Daichi was still asleep beside him, blanket wrapped tightly around him. Suga stood from bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping husband. He wrapped the extra blanket around himself, padding over to the window. He took a peek outside, only to see everything covered in a thin blanket of snow.

It was the first snow of the season.

No wonder he felt like he was freezing. He looked back to make sure Daichi was still asleep before quietly walking out of the room. He went to the kitchen, filling up the kettle to make tea. He went to stand by the window, watching the snow fall. He almost jumped out of his skin when two strong arms were wrapped around him.

“Morning.” Daichi’s voice was rough with sleep as he buried his face in Suga’s neck.

“Good morning.” Suga squeezed Daichi’s arm lightly, nose pressed against Daichi’s temple.

“Looks pretty.” Daichi murmured.

The silver haired male hummed in response, eyes on the snow outside. He loved snow, but just for a little while. It was a hassle sometimes.

They both jumped at the sound of the kettle whistling.

“Tea?” He felt more than heard Daichi’s hum.

“Just a minute. Enjoying the view.” 

Suga smiled softly, feeling warm in Daichi’s embrace. This was another reason why he liked cooler weather; Daichi would cling to him more than usual. He didn’t mind it, being a human furnace. Daichi always ran cold and Suga did not mind his husband holding onto him like a lifeline. 

They stood by the window, watching the snowfall until the whistle of the kettle grew annoying. They did go back to the window, cuddling under warm blankets and enjoying their day off.


End file.
